


Batman, Meet (F*ck) My Daughter (upgraded, New chapter added 11/8/18)

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: The Terrific Trio's Sexcapades [9]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Camp, Crack, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Handcuffs, Humor, Interrogation, Lemon, Lessons learned, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: Jim's daughter Barbara is home from college and is very friendly and welcoming to everyone."Welcome back from school, Barbara. I hope you had lots of sexual relationships like Daddy taught you.""Oh yes, Daddy. I was very good!" Very, very good, she thought.Batman and Robin drop by and meet the commissioner's daughter, who is very friendly and she'll readily do whatever you like, so why not?My own original and indecent version of Batman 1966.With apologies to Adam West and Yvonne Craig, rest in peace.If this wasn't the sixties, you know this totally would have happened.Crackfic, lemon, incest, slutty Barbara, incestuous Jim GordonNot child-friendly, sorry. Not safe for work either.I do not own the characters here, they belong to the DC Entertainment Universe.One thing that I do believe is that Adam West would have likely laughed himself until he peed.RIP, man, You made my childhood great!!I wish to apologize in advance for ruining your childhood, or your parent's childhood, and possibly your grandparent's childhood as well.I'm a baaad, baaad girl!Edit: Added a new chapter!!





	1. Home from college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's friendly, and then there's friendly!

* * *

  **The commissioner's daughter Barbara briskly strolled into his office at police headquarters.**

 

"Hello, Barbara. Welcome home! So glad to see you home from college. Did you have lots of relationships like daddy told you?" Asked Commissioner Gordon.

"Oh yes, daddy! I was a very good girl! I used my birth control every day just like you told me. Do you want a kiss?" She asked.

"Of course Barbara dear. Come and kiss your daddy!" Jim said enthusiastically.

Barbara opened her mouth and gave her father a good tongue duel, just as a good girl should.

Batman and Robin enter the commish's office.

They both noticed Barbara Gordon as someone new and rather voluptuous.

"Batman, Robin, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Barbara. She's been away at school and now that she's completed her education she's back in Gotham for good now."

"Barbara, this is Batman and Robin, the Caped Crusaders I've told you about," said Jim Gordon.

Batman extended his hand to the beautiful woman. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

Must be one of those modern bra-burning women.

Yes!

"Now, don't be shy on my account, Batman. Give her some tongue like the man-slut you are!  She's not bashful!" Jim insisted.

Batman bent young Barbara backward and slipped a good few inches of his tongue down her throat as he grabbed her shapely firm ass, and felt her pointy nipples rubbing against his chest.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Gordon," he said as his cock grew (and nearly waved hello from his satin trunks).

"Barbara why don't you greet young Robin, the Boy Wonder, and let him squeeze your fine tits like a good girl?" reminded her father. "He looks like he enjoys tits, don't you son?"

"Oh yes sir, I do like tits, and I enjoy them very much!" Robin answered smiling and nodding enthusiastically.

Barbara slyly observed Robin's rather big package. She took his two hands and placed them inside of her tight sweater over her boobs.

"So nice to meet you! Squeeze my tits, please, it's my pleasure," she answered sweetly.

She stroked the teenager until he had a full-on erection.

"Oh my, you are quite gifted!"

She was amazed at how big he was. She fully expected the young man to have a much smaller pecker.

"Wanna swap some spit?" Robin asked.

"Sure I'd love to, thanks!" She gave him some good French kissing, while Robin continued to finger with her large firm boobs.

"Such a good girl!" Jim observed proudly.

"You must be very proud of your daughter, Commissioner. She's been very well educated." Batman mentioned. "May I?" He asked politely.

"Of course old friend, do whatever you'd like. She's very accommodating! I taught her everything personally," Jim answered his old friend.

"Miss Gordon, would you do me the honor of pulling down your panties and bending over your father's desk? I'd love to fuck you from behind now if you don't mind," Batman asked politely like a gentleman.

 

_"Oh!  but I never..._

 

...wear underpants, Caped Crusader. They delay sex for exactly eleven and a half seconds! That's so rude, wouldn't you agree?" Barbara answered while her highly scientific mind was hard at work measuring Batman's package thru his shorts.

She bent over the desk, her short skirt hiked up around her waist. 

"Now here's my pussy, wet and ready," she almost sang out.

Batman opened up a compartment in his utility belt and took out both his Bat-condom and Bat-lube. He was always ready for anything. He got his enormous pant-snake ready with a few good rubs of his rhubarb and gave her all of his twelve inches as the other men watched in jealous awe.

"Oh, Batman!! Nobody has ever filled me with this much of their baloney pony before! Daddy, can I please fuck his brains out? I promise I'll take care of everyone, please?" she begged.

"Of course Babs, I'd be disappointed if you didn't. Fuck our guests as long as you want to. Who am I to deny my daughter or my guests anything?" he said to her kindly, as his own baby maker expanded.

Batman made sure that his new acquaintance got her money's worth, and screwed her quite well.

She moaned as he screwed her pussy hard, and she came twice as he drove her slit to heaven on the end of his enormous telephone pole.

As he got close he yelled out: "Miss Gordon, you'd better hold on to the desk so my come doesn't knock you onto the floor, I tend to shoot out like a fire hose!" he warned her.

She didn't hold quite tight enough and was shot across the desk as he blew his load into her snug cunt, blowing the condom right off of his cock like a bottle rocket.

"Holy Fireman, Batman! She really took your spunk, didn't she?" commented Robin.

Batman grunted as he shot into her porthole. "God, I love the first fuck of the day. Thank you, Miss Gordon."

"Oh, you can call me Barbara, Batman. I'd love to get fucked by you again really soon. That was so much fun! I've never been shot across a desk before. Wow!"

She pulled the remains of his exploded condominium out of her swollen slit and dropped it in the trash. "Never litter, right? That's about a fifty dollar fine."

"Yes, that's true, Barbara. Littering is a filthy, filthy habit." Batman agreed.

Robin was blushing as red as a lobster. "Um, may I?" He asked.

"Of course, Boy Wonder. I haven't forgotten you. How do you want me?" She asked while still panting heavily.

He'd never had the nerve to ask, but she was such a nice girl. "Would you blow me please, Miss Gordon?"

"Sure. Let me help you off with your pants. Daddy, can I kneel on some old files so I don't get rug burn? It leaves my knees looking so gross!" asked Barbara.

He gave her the file on The Joker, it was thick and worn down nicely and soft from years of handling. Barbara was delighted when she revealed what Robin had in his pants. He was bigger than Batman in width, and she'd need to really open her throat up wide.

"Gosh Robin! Golly gee, you're big!" She remarked as she gulped him down like a professional sword swallower.

He grabbed her hair and fucked the shit out of her throat, letting her breathe every minute or so, so she wouldn't pass out. That would be a real bummer.

She gulped him down and used her gag reflex to massage his dick. He was getting close to a climax and sweat covered his face as his mouth formed a perfect "O" sex face.

"Holy Fucking Shit, Batman! She took my whole boner! Oh, God, I'm... I'm coming!!" His body shook as he shot his load. Robin wiped the sweat from his brow.

Barbara cleaned him off well, licking up every drop. "Mm, you tasted just yummy! I'd be thrilled to suck you again any time you want," she said sweetly.

"It's my turn now, don't bother getting up, Babs dear," Jim said. He unzipped his pants and removed his ancient barely-hard schlong, popping it right in her mouth.

She sucked him dry in mere minutes. There wasn't much there, but she wanted to keep her daddy happy. He tucked himself back in and zipped himself back up.

"Ah, that's better. Thanks, Barbara," and he gave her a deep kiss.

He couldn't be more proud of his little girl!

 

 


	2. A more private lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman asks for a personal interrogation of Barbara together with Robin.
> 
> Barbara learns some valuable lessons that Daddy never taught her, while he watches then all through the one way glass.

* * *

 

" **Miss Gordon, uh, that is, Barbara, would you mind accompanying myself and Robin into the interrogation room? I would like to test your knowledge on a few more subjects." Batman explains.**

 

_"First, have you ever been strip-searched before?"_

She shook her head no.

"I want you to learn how it's correctly done, and how it's often done wrong...

"First and foremost the inspector won't always be nice, they'll often be rude and forceful. They'll ask you to strip everything off like this."

Batman roughly forced her clothes off of her to demonstrate, not that she minded!

"They might take liberties with your body spending extra time inspecting and touching your breasts and your cunt, like this."

He demonstrated by roughly grabbing her tits and playing with them squeezing, pinching, and sucking her hard nipples, then forcing open her legs and slowly using his gloved fingers to rudely examine her entire pussy and ass, making sure that she was very thoroughly touched between her pussy lips, examined, and inspected.

He removed his gloves after licking her essence from them and showed her how some inspectors sometimes took some extra liberties by deeply penetrating her vagina with several fingers as he curled and wiggled his fingers within her, hitting her g spot, and causing her to moan and shudder.

He took further liberties by bending down and tasting her flowing juices while licking a tortuous path from her anus to her clitoris, then twirling the last bit around with his tongue. 

Barbara keened at the wonderful skills Batman demonstrated, especially his tongue and deep fingering.

 

_"Second, sex under stress while blindfolded and handcuffed."_

He took a handkerchief and blindfolded her, then lifted her up onto the interrogation table laying her on her back and cuffing her wrists above her head to the metal bar in the center.

He pulled her ass slightly over the edge of the table. She was still wet from his previous lesson.

"Barbara, I'm going to demonstrate how a woman is screwed while blindfolded by one man." He put on a condom for safety and worked her wet pussy down onto his engorged cock. 

When he was as deeply embedded as possible he began sliding his cock in and out of her.

"Miss Gordon, try not to come until I tell you to. These things can become rather lengthy, you know."

She was breathing hard as he steadily got her more excited, then he abruptly stopped and pulled out.

_"Third the accommodation of two cocks simultaneously, either both in your vagina or one in your vagina and one in your ass."_

He motioned Robin to come close and sheath himself and brought Barbara over to lie on top of him then reinserting his own cock from beneath.

He used his fingers to stretch out her opening and had Robin push his dick into her pussy from above her, next to his cock. They both began properly screwing her and Batman finally said to Barbara, "come for us now!"

After holding in all her passion she nearly exploded as her cum went everywhere as she screamed in delight.

 

 _"Fourth, anal sex_ ,

it's becoming very common, and you should know how it's properly performed, and what precautions should be taken."

 

"Always ensure that a new prophylactic is used when switching openings, you wouldn't want a cock to travel from your anus to your vagina."

 

"Robin, please continue fucking her twat while I generously lube her and begin to tease and prepare her back door to be entered."

 

"First I'll lick and kiss her ass cheeks, then licking delicately around the rim of the anus thusly. I first lube up my pinky and insert it just a bit like so."

Barbara moaned as he played with her ass and pushed his little finger in.

He had flipped them both over with Barbara on top Robin continued to screw her cunt. Batman pushed his finger in deeper, and then two fingers as her anus relaxed to accommodate the new intrusion. 

He finally lined up his freshly sheathed cock with her newly stretched opening and worked himself in an inch at a time as she moaned and bucked at the exquisitely welcome double intrusion.

"Oh my God Batman, Robin, this is something so new and exciting! Oh God, I'm feeling such strong shivers all over my body. This is the hottest fuck ever! Please don't you dare stop!"

Batman began expertly teasing the skin on her back and sides as Robin bent to her nipples, laving them with his lips and his tongue.

She writhed between them both feeling overwhelmed by the multiple sensations everywhere, and presently came strongly once more, shuddering and then she went completely limp, having been worn down and fully conquered by the dynamic duo.

"Oh Batman, you've greatly increased my sexual knowledge and stretched my thoughts, my creativity, and my body. Do you have any more lessons to teach me?" 

"You're a very quick and accommodating study. I'll need to write up another lesson plan soon. I would hate to see you not live up to your full potential. Perhaps our next lesson can include restraints, appliances, and others."

"Oh, I'll look forward to that lesson Batman, Robin," she nodded agreement to them.

 

She blushed prettily as she stepped back into her dress.

She wondered what he meant by appliances, and what restraints other than handcuffs.

She still has a lot to learn that her father couldn't teach her.


End file.
